Gay?
by campcoskuro
Summary: Angeal teaches Zack that some feelings aren't as bad as they seem.


Gay?

Warnings-yaoi(boyxboy).

Pairing...(sort of lol)-ZackxAngeal and AngealxGenesis

Zack walked into Angeal's office and sat in the chair across the desk. The larger SOLDIER was taken aback a bit by how calm his student was. Normally he's be jumping off the walls and was only quiet when something was on his mind.

"Um...Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Is something wrong, zack?" he asked and set his paperwork aside.

"N-No. I just don't...I'm a little confused." he stuttered and fiddled his fingers.

"About what?"

"IthinkI'mgay!" he blurted and looked away. Angeal was sure he heard that right. Frankly he didn't really care but he could tell Zack needed to talk to someone and not many others would be willing to listen to him rant.

"And?"

"I don't know what's going on! I can't stop looking at Cloud and I-I-I God gamn it! I don't know what to do!" He looked up at his mentor, who had face-palmed himself and was laughing.

"Zack. You know Genesis and I are together, right?" The smaller SOLDIER nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"Y-You mean, you're-"

"Going out, boyfriends, an item, a thing, whatever you wish to call it, yes, we're gay." he said openly.

"Well, at least I know I came to the right person. What should I do?" Angeal smiled, stood and walked over to the door, opened it and the windows then returned to Zack.

"Let me guess. Your only fear is what people will think, right?"

"Well, yeah. Why?" Zack jumped when the raven placed his large but gentle hands on his cheeks and kissed it deeply. Zack struggled for a moment, finally understanding why Angeal had opened the room up. The larger man didn't let go and eventually Zack calmed down and let his now trembling hands fall on his lap. After gathering up the courage, he began to return the kiss very lightly. Angeal lessened the pressure and let his puppy take over. The younger SOLDIER took his time and gently ran his warm tongue over Angeal's lips asking for entrence, which he happily allowed. It was a new feeling but Zack loved it. He drifted into a fantasy and imagined he was kissing Cloud. He let out a quiet moan at the thought. Eventually angeal pulled back and smiled at the blissful look on his student's face. His eyes were closed, his breathing was deep and slow, and he had the slightest hint of a smile on his now lightly kiss darkened lips.

"Wow..." was all the young SOLDIER could manage to whisper. "That was...heh. It was." Zack had no clue how to describe it. There were butterflies in his stomach and his lips were still lightly tingling.

"What that was is nothing to be ashamed of. Got it, Zack?" The younger man nodded. "If you want Cloud just spend some time with him and talk to him about it after a while. He isn't the kind of person to shun someone for something so trivial. You know that."

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door frame and the two SOLDIERs turned to see Genesis with a warm smile on his beautiful face.

"Hello, love." the ginger greeted, not needing to hide he and Angeal's 'secret' anymore.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no nicknames in public?" he asked as Genesis walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Finally out of the closet huh, Fair?" he said with a smirk.

"Y-You knew?"

"The way you kept staring at Strife's ass all week, I figured it was an educated guess."

"I-I-uh..." Zack didn't know what to think. His teacher was gay and holding another superior lovingly, and they both figured he was gay before he knew himself.

"Zack?" Angeal spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Just go find Cloud." Zack nodded and walked passed the two. On his way out Genesis layed a leather covered hand on the boy's cheek and kissed him.

"Good luck, 'Puppy'." he smirked. Zack smiled back and shoved the ginger playfully, feeling much more content with himself.

"Thanks." he said but stalled and thought a moment. He turned and pressed his lips to Genesis' quickly then ran to find the blonde cadet.

Genesis laughed. "He's not so bad, I guess. At least his heart's in the right place. That was kind, Angeal."

"What?" The ginger faced his love and placed his hands on his chest.

"You helped him with something that I'm sure you remember was very difficult to admit, let alone accept. You're a wonderful mentor and friend."

"Thank you."  
>_<p>

The End 


End file.
